seven_nationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Minor Nations
The Minor Nations They consist of the Tyre Republic, Noviron, Cynibal, Sinster, Tushanguo. Tyre Republic-Tyre sits in what could be considered the center of the Seven Nations. It has the Eternal Kingdom, Elysium, and Lee on its borders, to the north, east, and south respectively. Being at the center of so many countries gives you an advantage but it also has its disadvantages and aggressively to the South is constantly threatening its borders Elysium does not care what happens butt here has an ally in the Eternal Kingdom. The Eternal Kingdom constantly supplies Tyre with arms and munitions and training to make the small fighting force of the Tyre Kingdom effective beyond its means. Because of this Tyre and Lee are in the middle of a cold war, right now that war is little more than words but all it will take is one spark for both Nations to go to war. Tyre has a population of about 17.5 million, it has a equally powerful navy and army. Given that it would be facing much larger armies from Lee they do not shun magical use and actually incorporate it into their tactics. That they use to magic to fight this allows them to fight a much larger Army then what other be able to. Teleporting armies for a hard enemy to fight. The leader of Tyre is Prime Minister Rosa Salazar. She is a moderate who is currently trying to keep peace, though there are war hawks in her government. The Eternal Kingdom has a defensive pact with Tyre and if war were to break out between Lee the Tyre, the Eternal Kingdom would be dragged into it, the Eternal Kingdom hopes to keep the balance of power. Noviron-Noviron sits in the in the eastern corner of the Grey Sea, thunderstorms constantly roll up the strait. Keeping this land always cloudly and soggy. The people of this land are equally dreary, living in a failed state. The country of Noviron is wartorn and broken. Ruled over by warlords and mercenary companies. Any is for sale, life, power, other less tangible things. The Confederation and Lee keep the country in the state its in. A constant stream of arms and money are funneled strategically to various groups to keep the balance of power. In return, both countries have endless recruiting ground for manpower, bush wars for training recruiting and trying out new tactics, and a place to test bed new weapons and spells. the capital of Noviron is the city of Noviron. About 5 million people live in Noviron and are of all walks and races. Cynibal-Cynibal is a unfornate neighbor to Noviron. Bloodshed and warfare constantly spill over from Noviron, but very is still hope for Cynibal and very powerful allies. Khazhad and Barradag keep the government of Cynibal propped up. Sinster-A dark land were mad scientists and magicians push the boundries of both fields and their thrown away projects stalk the land terrorizing its people. Sinster is ruled over by a cabal of magicians and scientist, call the Council of Sinster. Mostly they keep to themselves, but petty rivallaries are known to exist. Sinster is the only place in the world that lahzars are created. Tushanguo-Tushanguo was a densly populated up till about 200 years when a massive tsunamie devastated the coast of the entire region Tushangou was hit extremely hard and most of the population was wiped out. The survivors found a new problem on hand shorty there after in the form of refugees. Fleets of wooden ships soon followed the tsunamie, bringing forgeiners and strange beings. The first Kitsune, Tengu and people from distant lands. To the survivors it seemed the end of the world.